


Red Line Overload

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [28]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Demon Hunters, Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Lethal Highway, Motorcycles, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Of course the twins would jump off the track with metal under tension while in the Demon World.





	Red Line Overload

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "ride."

Vergil found sitting on Cavaliere behind Dante to be a bit awkward, given Yamato’s length and facing backwards, but beggars couldn't be choosers while speeding on the road.  
  
"Still on our butts, Vergil?"  
  
Blue Summoned Swords sent the foremost pursuers crashing into those behind them. "Quite persistent."  
  
"Heh." Red Summoned Swords streaked ahead as lightning lit up the sky, both nailing airborne demons. "Shame I can't summon Squall anymore to give us a lift."  
  
"...WHAT."  
  
"You tell me if 'Puff' is any better!"  
  
/"If it allays you, Master, even Rebellion and I gave Father some grief over the name."/  
  
"...touché."

**Author's Note:**

> The "Puff" Dante mentions here refers to director Hideki Kamiya's [responding tweet](https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/880954437694439424) on what was the name of the dragon that you could summon during the last sequence in the boss fight against Mundus in DMC1. Granted, it could also be a reference to "Puff the Magic Dragon", but Kamiya has been known to troll.
> 
> Follows "[Pattern Welding and Annealing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558598)".
> 
> Title and summary from "[Danger Zone](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danger_Zone_\(song\))" by Kenny Loggins, made popular by the 1986 film _Top Gun_.


End file.
